The Raider
The Raider is a story written by Donald Newton. Plot Beverly Gleeson is frequently abused by her father and his girlfriend. But after they are murdered by the Raider, Beverly is sent to her maternal grandparents in Greensboro, where she is loved and taken care of by her mother's family. But the Raider follows her to Greensboro and terrorizes her by killing people around her. Characters Beverly Gleeson.jpg|BEVERLY GLEESON (14): Beverly is the final girl of the story. Her late mother Mallory had her at a young age. After the murder of her abusive father and his girlfriend, Beverly is sent to live with her young grandparents and young aunt. But her new life is interrupted when her father's killer, the Raider, follows her to her new family. Beth Gleeson.jpg|BETH GLEESON (16): Beth is the secondary final girl, Beverly's young aunt, and the late Mallory's younger sister. She is only two years older than her niece. She is living with her parents and going to high school, where she has her own group of friends and is dating Steve Harrington. Steve Harrington (Season 2).jpg|STEVE HARRINGTON (16): Steve is the badass heroic final boy of the story. He is Beth's loving boyfriend. When Beverly comes into Beth's life, he becomes protective of her like a big brother. When the Raider comes to town, Steve fights to protect his girlfriend and her niece. Charles Gleeson.png|CHARLES GLEESON (46): Charles is Beth and the late Mallory's father and Beverly's grandfather. Like his daughter, Charles and his wife Pam had Mallory at a young age, which is why they're young grandparents to a teenage granddaughter in their mid-late 40s. Charles becomes very close and protective of his granddaughter when they take her in after the murder of her abusive father. Pam Gleeson.jpg|PAMELA "PAM" GLEESON (46): Pam is Beth and the late Mallory's mother and Beverly's grandmother. Like her daughter, Pam and Charles had Mallory at a young age, which is why they're young grandparents to a teenage granddaughter in their mid-late 40s. Pam becomes very close to her granddaughter when they take her in after the murder of her abusive father. Gaten.jpg|DUSTIN HENDERSON (14): Dustin is Beverly's love interest and a sort of secondary final boy. He has a crush on Beverly the moment he first meets her. He protects her from bullies at the school along with his friends Mike, Will, Lucas, Lucas's girlfriend Max, and Mike's girlfriend Jane. Finn Wolfhard.jpeg|MIKE WHEELER (14): Mike is one of Dustin's friends and becomes Beverly's friend when Dustin invites her to join his group of friends. He is the de facto leader of their group. He is dating Jane Hooper, the daughter of the Sheriff, and is best friend with Jane's stepbrother Will. Noah Schnapp.jpg|WILL BYERS (14): Will is a best friends with Mike and becomes one of Beverly's new friends when Dustin invites her to join his group of friends. He is the son of Joyce, stepson of Jim Hopper, younger brother of Jonathan, and stepbrother of Jane. Caleb McLaughlin.jpg|LUCAS SINCLAIR (14): Lucas is Dustin's best friend and the boyfriend of Max. He becomes friends one of Beverly's new friends. He is very protective of Max from her evil stepbrother Billy. He is the toughest one of the group of friends, which may come in handy against the Raider despite being a kid. Millie Bobbie Brown.jpg|JANE HOPPER (14): Jane is MIke's girlfriend, the daughter of Sheriff Hopper, the stepdaughter of Joyce, and the stepsister of Jonathan and Will Byers. She becomes Beverly's new best friend when Dustin invites her to his group of friends. Sadie Sink.jpg|MAX MAYFIELD (14): Max is Lucas's girlfriend, Billy's stepsister, and becomes one of Beverly's new friends when Dustin invites her to his group of friends. She is a tough tomboy, who likes skating on her skateboard. But she suffers from abuse from her stepbrother, who also bullies her friends and the other main characters. NancyWheeler.png|NANCY WHEELER (16): Nancy is Mike's older sister, Jonathan's girlfriend, and Beth's best friend. She is rebellous against her parents. And while she loves and cares about her little brother, she doesn't spend time with him much anymore. Jonathan Byers.jpg|JONATHAN BYERS (16): Jonathan is Will's older brother, Nancy's boyfriend, and Steve's best friend. Like his brother, he is the shy and soft spoken outcast of the group.It is his girlfriend and Steve's social vibe that helps shine in the group. Billy Hargrove.jpg|BILLY HARGROVE (16): Billy is Max's stepbrother and the bully of all of the kids in the story, both older and younger. He will often make fun of Steve, Nancy, and Jonathan. But he is extremely abusive towards Max, her boyfriend, and their friends. JimHopper-1-.png|JIM HOPPER (42): Hopper is Joyce's husband, father of Jane, and stepfather of Jonathan and Will. He is the one who brings Beverly to her grandparents after her abusive father is murdered. He is good friends with Gleeson family. He must find and stop the Raider as he continues to terrorize Greensboro. Joyce-byers.jpg|JOYCE BYERS-HOPPER (42): Joyce is Hopper's wife, mother of Jonathan and Will, and stepmother of Jane. She is also the teacher of the younger teens, which includes Beverly. She bonds with Beverly due to her horrible abusive life, which Joyce has gone through herself as a child. 18767638_1325739217542311_1466866079845981948_n.jpg|ALVIN MARSH (32): Alvin is Beverly's abusive father. He and his girlfriend Janet frequently abuse her, call her names, including whore despite her being a virgin. He will often threaten to prostitute her to his friends when she misbehaves. SkyeMiller.jpg|JANET DANVERS (25): Janet is Alvin's girlfriend who participates in abusing Beverly and calling her names, including whore despite her being a virgin. She will often threaten to prostitute her to her friends when she misbehaves. Chapters Chapter 1 TEASER: Beverly is abused on a daily basis by her father and his girlfriend. But tonight would be an even bigger abuse as her father attempts to prostitute her to some of his friends. However, somebody prevents this from happening. Chapter 2 TEASER: Beverly is sent to her late mother's family and adjusts to a better life with her loving grandparents and aunt, who is only two years older than her. Chapter 3 Chapter 4 Chapter 5 Chapter 6 Chapter 7 Chapter 8 Chapter 9 Chapter 10 Trivia Victims Killer